


Сказочный цикл: Тиной болотной

by Melany_Holl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Как согреться тому, кто лишен тепла на веки вечные, кто обречен тихо спать под корягой, уже не надеясь почувствовать что-то, давно уже не вспоминая, как все это было. Жди же, несчастный мертвяк, сотню лет, две, и может, придет к тебе твое желание, чтобы в день самой середины лета дать тебе то, что ты хочешь...





	Сказочный цикл: Тиной болотной

— Тише, тише… — пробормотал ведун, протягивая щупальца вверх по заросшему мхом стволу дерева. — Не спугни…  
Над травой висела сизая дымка — мягко обволакивала землю прозрачным саваном, струилась к берегу, к воде, чтобы потом осесть над болотом тёплым одеялом.  
— Уходи, ты мешаешь, — добавил он, чуть повернув голову к заводи.  
— Оставил бы ты его в покое, дался тебе этот олень…  
Ведун поморщился, но отвечать не стал: сильнее ухватился своими пиявками за ветки и качнулся на них — вот-вот сорвется.  
— Иди к нам, — прошелестел тот же голос. — Искупайся с нами…  
Мягко плеснула вода — утопец шлёпнул хвостом по тине и нырнул глубже, опасаясь злобного проклятья ведуна — любой шорох мог спугнуть добычу, а тот ее и так со дня зимнего равноденствия выслеживал. Но колдун молчал. Перебирал в поясном мешочке семена и задумчиво покачивался на ветвях, босыми ногами задевая верхушки осоки.  
— Искупайся с нами, — повторил утопец, снова показавшись над водой. Темно-зелёный чешуйчатый хвост извивался хребтом дракона, выныривал из болота и снова исчезал.  
— Не пойду, — ответил ведун. — Зябко.  
Сказал это и тут же пожалел: утопец улыбнулся — радостно, болезненно — и потянул к нему руки, хватаясь за висящие низко над водой корни бузины.  
— И нам зябко! Ох, как зябко!  
— Да тише ты! — цыкнул ведун, и умертвие замерло.  
За зелёной стеной кустов послышался лёгкий шорох. Ведун бесшумно спрыгнул на землю и вытянул из ремня рогатку — маленькую, неказистую, с потрёпанным кожаным жгутом; он не расставался с ней никогда. Достал из мешочка орешек, прицелился.  
Краем глаза ведун видел, как утопец с интересом наблюдает за ним, боясь пошевелиться и даже сбросить с руки налипшую пиявку — чего только она там искала, неужто кровь? Но отвлекаться не стал — вытянулся во весь рост, стянул с лица капюшон и, едва только из-за полога листвы показались кустистые рога, метнул орешек. Удара не послышалось — олень просто встал на дыбы, громко крикнул, моля о пощаде, и в одно мгновение скрылся, будто и не было его. Лишь только лес гулко вторил топоту копыт по буеракам да буреломам.  
— Вот и славно, — довольно сплюнул на землю ведун. Щупальца скрылись за полами плаща, так что и отличить от человека его не получилось бы.  
— Разве ты не хотел его убить? — удивился утопец. — Он просто убежал! Ты даже его не ранил.  
— Нет, не ранил, — качнул головой ведун и улыбнулся ему, как несмышлёному малышу. — И не нужно — пускай живёт.  
Утопец поморщился, оскалился острыми зубами и убрал мокрые зеленые сосульки волос с глаз.  
— Зачем же ты его выслеживал, Хозяин леса?  
— Посадил виноград на его рога.  
Ведун присел на берег, опустив ступни в воду. Утопец тут же придвинулся к нему, подтянулся и устроился рядом, не смея прикоснуться, но вместе с тем и желая быть ближе.  
— Мы не понимаем, зачем оленю виноград…  
Ведун рассмеялся, шлёпнул ступней по воде так, что брызги долетели до лица, и повернулся к утопцу.  
— Пусть ветвятся лозы, пусть растут с моего благословения, опутывают рога, пока какой-нибудь человек не услышит про такое чудо. Услышит и придёт к заводи искать виноград, растущий изо лба оленя.  
Утопец закивал, придвинулся ещё ближе и блаженно прикрыл глаза, предвкушая тепло тела Хозяина леса.  
— Придёт человек, и будем пировать, — закончил ведун добродушно. — Ты же голоден?  
— Мы замерзли… — прошептал утопец, подтянув хвост из воды. Чешуя переливалась перламутровыми бликами, блестела в лунном свете, и по лицу водянника было видно, что ему нравится, как ведун на него смотрит. — Мы так давно замерзли. Ты обнимешь нас?  
Ведун качнул головой, криво ухмыльнулся и скользнул рукой по чешуйчатому хвосту.  
— Мы не чувствуем… — тоскливо заголосил утопец и потянул дрожащие пальцы к руке ведуна. — Мы не чувствуем тепла…  
— А что ты ожидал? — раздраженно буркнул ведун и, оторвав несколько чешуек, спрятал их в мешочек. — Что вдруг почувствуешь через пару сотен лет? Каждую ночь одно и то же. Надоел.  
— Мы надеемся, — всхлипнул утопец и, оттолкнувшись от берега, нырнул в воду. Мелькнула его костяная спина с торчащим из хребта плавником, показался большущий конец хвоста — изящный, широкий, как веер — и зелёная макушка скрылась в глубинах болота.  
— Ну, вернись! — крикнул ведун. Щупальца показались из-за его спины, деловито поползли к заводи, нырнули следом за утопцем и принялись шарить по дну. — Не обижайся…  
Но водная гладь молчала. Молчали лес и дол. Молчал ведун. Он ещё немного посидел у бережка, надеясь, что покажется над водой зеленый чешуйчатый хвост, но так и не дождался — луна пошла на убыль, а над кронами деревьев начал заниматься пурпурный рассвет.

***

На следующую ночь утопец не показался. И еще через одну. И еще, и еще.  
Ведун просиживал у заводи все эти ночи — читал наговоры на быстрый рост и отсчитывал дни до всходов. Весна вступала в свои права едва оклемавшейся от чахотки девой: то усеивала лужайки нежными цветами подснежников, то заходилась заморозками, усыпая землю и едва распустившиеся цветы снегом, то баловала теплом и птичьими трелями по вечерам.  
Но к полуночи по земле неизменно ползла стужа, распугивая только-только разгоревшихся болотных огоньков и зубастых химер. За зиму те оголодали, озверели так, что и сил у них не оставалось, чтобы терпеть, и ведун их понимал: сам он последний раз поймал добычу в первый день нового года — уставшего, зазевавшегося путника, а потом глодал его кости до самого возвращения теплого солнца. Скоро наступит лето — и ведун был страшно голоден. А еще — одинок.  
— Вернись, — жалобно протянул он, пригнувшись над заводью и ступая в покрывшуюся тонкой корочкой льда грязь. Пальцы на ногах невольно поджимались, изо рта вырывался пар, а по коже бегали мурашки. — Вынырни, слышишь?  
Он шлепнул ладонью по воде, сделал пару шагов, чувствуя как холод захватывает его тело в стальные оковы, но все равно двинулся дальше.  
— Покажись, а? — попросил он, щупальцами слепо выискивая в воде хвост или руки, но натыкаясь только на скользкий ил. — Я же спустился поплавать с тобой…  
— Мы расстроены, — послышался голос за его спиной.  
Ведун обернулся, путаясь во всплывшем над водой плаще. Под тенью вековечной ивы прятался утопец, зябко обнимая бледные плечи руками, царапая кожу ногтями на тонких пальцах и кусая обескровленные губы.  
— Мы здесь… — прошептал он, опуская длинные ресницы с капельками болотной воды на них — как есть слезы.  
— Вот ты где, — дрожа от холода и не замечая мольбы в ломком голосе, пробормотал ведун. — А где столько ночей пропадал?  
Он сделал несколько шагов к утопцу, щупальцами раздвигая камыши и водоросли, отстукивая зубами чечетку.  
— Мы пытались согреться, — тоскливо ответил тот, нырнул, подплывая ближе, обвил своим длинным хвостом фигуру Хозяина и приподнялся над водой, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
— Ну, как ты согреешься-то, глупый? — уже не чувствуя ног от холода, пробормотал ведун и протянул закоченевшую руку, скользнув пальцами по волосам утопца.  
— Откройся нам… — тот прикрыл глаза, ластясь к ладони, как волчонок. — Согрей нас… Обнимай нас…  
Ледяная вода сковывала холодом — пальцы задубели, отнимались ноги, губы не слушались. Но ведун не хотел выбираться на берег — стоял в воде по пояс, чувствуя, как утопают ноги в иле, как щупальца обвивают хвост водянника, как ласкают его холодное, мертвое тело.  
— Ты все равно не согреешься, — качнул головой ведун. — Ты покойник, а покойникам нет места под солнцем.  
Утопец замотал головой, сбрасывая его руку, нырнул в воду и обнял его бедра тонкими руками-прутьями — он делал так с заблудившимися путниками, утягивая их под воду, надеясь согреться и насытиться, вот только едва ли Хозяина леса можно было утопить. Да он и не стал бы — любовь утопца была сильнее холода.  
— Будь с нами, нам так одиноко…  
— Пусти, — ответил ведун, обхватывая его ладони. — Мне холодно тоже. Я не хочу стоять в воде.  
— Дай нам целовать тебя, — просяще взвыл тот, в лунном свете мелькая чешуей хвоста, как бликами звезд на синем покрывале воды. — Мы так желаем тебя, так любим тебя…  
— Пусти.  
И он отпустил. Слову Хозяина леса не противятся, пусть даже не заговоренному. Но утопец и без того много себе позволял — тянулся к нему сильнее, чем призраки к тьме, надеясь урвать кусочек жизни, которой почти не видел.  
— Не покидай нас… — выдохнул он напоследок едва слышно.  
Ведун дернул плечом, повел непослушными руками и побрел к берегу.  
— Я разведу костер и буду сидеть рядом всю ночь, — буркнул он. — Но если ты больше не уплывешь.  
Утопец радостно закивал, нырнул и снова вынырнул, улыбаясь и плача одновременно. А может, и не плакал — на щеках блестели прозрачные капли, по оголенной груди сползала тина, а впалый живот пропал под водой, только изредка белея над поверхностью. Ведун любил смотреть на него. Особенно в лунном свете, когда чешуя начинала таинственно сиять, а кожа казалась голубоватой и почти прозрачной.  
— Сколько лет ты спал под корягой, пока я не нашел тебя? — спросил Хозяин, наконец выбравшись на берег. Мешочек с чешуйками пропал безвозвратно — наверное, утонул в заводи; огниво в его пальцах никак не хотело искрить, а ветки — гореть. Неудачная ночь, что тут скажешь, хотя он сам виноват — потратил весь запас везения на поиски утопца.  
— Десятки лет… Сотни, Хозяин! — благодарно зашелестел голос, и ведун скосил глаза, чтобы посмотреть, как утопец поползет на берег, животом собирая ветки, царапаясь о камни и ракушки.  
Маленький огонек затанцевал под пальцами, и ведун довольно хмыкнул. Бережно сложив поленья, он терпеливо ждал, пока живое пламя пленит дерево, покорит своей воле и захватит в свой безупречный, яростный танец.  
— Мы больше не уплывем… — смахивая с груди листья, прошептал утопец. Он сладко выгнулся у огня, боязливо обхватывая хвостом талию ведуна и выгибаясь в спине, подставляя тонкие руки к разгоравшемуся пламени. — Как мы хотим согреться… Как мы желаем тебя…  
Шепот казался дуновением ветра, прикосновением призрака к коже, отблеском сияния болотного огонька. Утопец пел для него, манил, и это можно было бы считать оскорблением — ведь он Хозяин леса. Но… ведун слушал шепот и верил — это не был призыв, это были стенания.  
— Как жаль, — проводя по животу рукой, прошелестел утопец, — что мы не чувствуем тебя…  
— Да, — хрипло согласился ведун, быстро облизнув губы. — Но ты мертвяк, зачем тебе чувствовать?  
Лицо мертвяк исказилось страданиями. Он быстро поднялся, опираясь ладонями о землю позади себя, хотел было отползти в сторону, но, бросив тоскливый взгляд на костер, помедлил.  
— Зачем ты искал нас? — выдохнул он устало, и ведун невольно удивился — откуда усталость у нежити?  
— Не знаю, — цепляясь взглядом за его ключицы, как заворожённый, ответил Хозяин.  
— Мы тосковали… — утопец подался назад, откинул голову, открывая тонкий изгиб шеи, и жадно блеснул глазами, осматривая фигуру в мокром плаще. — Коснись нас?  
Звук погас под жестким пологом листвы — их не тревожили обитатели леса, не смели совать свои носы к заводи — ведь здесь царил Хозяин: разжигал костры, творил наговоры, варил зелья и торопил лето. И, раз уж он был не один, его тем более никто не беспокоил.  
— Ты не почувствуешь, — ведун наклонил голову, рассматривая извивающийся на траве хвост, впившиеся в промерзшую землю тонкие пальцы, стекающие по груди капли болотной воды.  
— Мы хотим, чтобы _ты_ почувствовал, — улыбнулся утопец, подползая ближе. В его подернутых дымкой синих глазах танцевали отблески костра — маленькие огоньки, в которые хотелось нырнуть и уже никогда не выныривать.  
— Коснись, — разрешил он и, скользнув щупальцем по траве, провёл по чешуйчатому хвосту — призывно и сладко извивающемуся, длинному, мокрому, с запутавшейся между чешуйками тиной. Щупальце приникло к нему — осторожно, почти невесомо, а потом обхватило самую тонкую часть, ту, которая была у веера плавников на самом конце, и дернуло утопца ближе к Хозяину.  
— Как же мы ждали этого… — прикрывая глаза и протягивая дрожащие пальцы, прошелестел мертвяк. Холодные его ладони обхватили шею ведуна, сдавили, словно желали задушить, а потом прошлись по завязкам плаща.  
— Ты нам позволишь?.. — и он дернул за шнурок, срывая ткань, оголяя руки и плечи, разворачивая лицо Хозяина на свет костра. Пальцы лихорадочно бегали по коже, скользя по ключицам, кадыку, острым скулам и вновь спускаясь к плечам.  
Ведун смотрел в глаза утопца, любуясь белесой, как туман над рекой, поволокой, любуясь бледными губами, высоким чистым лбом, темными кудрями, что спадали на него и, высыхая, становились изумрудно-зелеными.  
«Мы не чувствуем…» — говорили эти глаза.  
Матово-синий взгляд скользил по телу, жадно впитывая образ, отмечая каждую черточку, гладил кожу, мерцал в темноте оранжевыми огоньками — отблесками танцующего пламени.  
«Мы не ощущаем…» — шептали эти губы.  
Бледные, обескровленные, они были приоткрыты, словно в ожидании поцелуя, и острые зубы утопца влажно поблескивали в свете разгоревшегося костра — хищно, голодно, жаждуще…  
«Мы не можем познать…» — узорами на коже выводили эти пальцы.  
Ведун вздрагивал от ледяных прикосновений, не в силах к ним привыкнуть, вздрагивал и видел, как подернутые дымкой глаза вспыхивают болью с каждым новым касанием, с каждым его новым вздохом, вызванным движениями тонких, прозрачных ладоней…  
— Поцелуй меня, — вдруг проговорил Хозяин леса и потянулся к его лицу. Мертвяк замер, помедлив, а потом выгнулся ему навстречу. Ледяные губы опасливо ткнулись в теплую щеку, недоверчиво скользнули по скуле и приникли наконец к живым губам. Утопец прижался ближе, жадно, собственнически водя холодным языком по коже, скользя паучьими пальцами по спине, позвоночнику, перебирая позвонки, словно камешки, и прогибаясь животом навстречу теплому телу. И чем больше он целовал, тем алчнее разгорались глаза, тем холоднее становились руки, тем ярче проступала на бледном лице горькая боль…  
— Ниже, — сквозь зубы прошептал ведун, опрокидываясь на спину, увлекая за собой тощую фигуру утопца.  
Казалось, проникая сквозь тонкую кожу, прыгая по ребрам, светясь в полупрозрачных плавниках, мерцает огонь костра — мерцает и отражается в блестящей чешуе. Водянник скользнул губами ниже, нежно, не отдавая отчета тому, что делает, восхищённо целуя тело под собой: тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, частокол ребер, впалый живот; пока не увидел, как Хозяин торопливо стягивает с себя штаны.  
— Как мы желаем тебя… — пропел мертвяк под аккомпанемент потрескивающих поленьев в костре. — Как мы любим тебя…  
Он потерся щекой о бедра, пробежался пальцами по чувствительной коже, от колена и выше, вызывая новую дрожь, лизнул нежно, еще раз, а потом обхватил губами горячую плоть — отчаянно, едва не царапая острием зубов.  
— Какой ты холодный… — выдохнул ведун, вздрагивая от ледяного прикосновения, пробирающего до костей — словно молнию пустили по телу, и зарываясь пальцами в подсохшие изумрудные волосы.  
— Как мы хотим согреться… — пробормотал утопец, скользя языком вниз.

***

А наутро снегом усыпало и лес, и заводь, и хижину, в которой дремал Хозяин.  
Домой он вернулся с рассветом, когда первые лучи солнца только-только показались из-за края горизонта, а иней сковал рябину. Зацветшие было дикие яблони снова оказались в сугробах, и ведун жалел их — эти еще нерожденные плоды кислых яблок, матери которых леденели в лесу.  
Краем глаза он даже заметил оленя, бредущего сквозь пролесок, — тот почесывал лоб и рога о деревья, и ведун порадовался, что, независимо от холодов, скоро взойдет росток лозы. Он был голоден, но он умел ждать.  
Поэтому теперь каждый день Хозяин приходил к этому пролеску, высматривал, когда появится рогатый, и любовался всходом на его голове. Уже через три луны свиданий в заводи росток окреп, и теперь вился по рогам, зеленея и распускаясь все больше.  
— Скоро появятся первые любопытствующие, — сказал он утопцу в одну из теплых ночей. — И я смогу насытиться.  
Тот ничего не ответил — смотрел на него своими грустными глазами и ждал, пока Хозяин разрешит его коснуться.  
— Скоро день солнцестояния, — жалобно прошептал он. — Мы хотим загадать желание…  
Ведун подался вперед, спрыгнул с покосого бережка и прошел по воде навстречу утопцу. Тот вынырнул, подполз ближе, закручивая в спираль хвост, и потянулся губами к ногам Хозяина.  
— Я и без дня солнцестояния исполнил бы все твои желания, — пробормотал ведун, обхватывая его тонкие, почти прозрачные запястья.  
— Мы желаем… — торопливо закивал утопец. — Мы желаем почувствовать… Хотя бы один раз. Ну ее — эту бесконечную жизнь… Дай нам одну ночь…  
Опустившись в воду, ведун замер, дрожа под ледяными прикосновениями, щупальцами обвил его талию и потянул на себя.  
— Ты хочешь тело? — переспросил он, нахмурившись.  
— Да, — радостно кивнул утопец. — Тело на одну ночь. Мы хотим тело.  
Где-то над ними в серебристом сумраке заводил свою трель соловей, вытягивал тоскливую песню, нес над кронами деревьев, чтобы все обитатели леса могли ее услышать.  
— И ты исчезнешь, даже нявки не останется, — пробормотал ведун, зябко поджимая пальцы на ногах. — Станешь тиной болотной.  
— Исчезнем, испаримся, нас больше не будет, — от удовольствия утопец даже прикрыл свои белесые глаза и прижался к ведуну сильнее. — Исполни наше желание, обещай нам.  
Глухо ухала сова, квакали лягушки, болотная вода плескалась вокруг них.  
— Обещаю, — наконец кивнул он. — В день летнего солнцестояния я подарю тебе тело.  
И притянул утопца ближе, целуя его бледные холодные губы — жадно и самозабвенно.

***

Первая добыча попалась ему в руки за несколько недель до середины лета — заблудившийся парень с луком наперевес. Ведун был так голоден, что успел лишь спросить, что этот малец тут выискивает, и получить долгожданный ответ — оленя, увитого виноградной лозой.  
Он свернул ему шею и утащил к заводи — хвастаться своей успешной охотой и ее первыми плодами. Там же и выпотрошил, вырезая куски получше и складывая их в тряпье — пусть лежат в мерзлом подвале. А потом устроил большой костер до самых небес, долго жарил свежее мясо и, снова любуясь своим утопцем, жадно ел, иногда прерываясь на горячие поцелуи, а утопец касался его губ и щурился от удовольствия. Он тоже был рад добыче. И, пока Хозяин леса пировал в ночи, он рисовал кровью на его руках сакральные узоры, провожал синим взглядом лениво ползущую по небосклону луну и что-то повторял себе под нос, иногда слизывая красные разводы с кожи. Есть ему не хотелось: он предвкушал грядущую ночь — единственную и последнюю в его существовании.  
— Не передумал? — спросил его в последнее утро ведун.  
— Как мы желаем… — ответил он и закатил глаза от удовольствия. В это мгновение его холодные пальцы скользили по коже Хозяина еще быстрее, ещё бестолковее, словно он уже мог чувствовать тепло, которое тот распространяет…  
Ведун кивнул.  
— Я приду на закате, — сказал он, проводя ладонью по щеке утопца.

… и он действительно пришел. Набрал полные пригоршни болотного ила, собрал всю тину, что была в заводи, и развел костер — он знал, что это будет последний его костер в этом бору.  
— Поторопись, душа наша… — тоскливо просил утопец, покачиваясь под порывами ветра и внимательно наблюдая за обрядом — ведун как раз ворочал в котелке варево, мешал его, постоянно что-то шепча и приговаривая. Солнце давно уже скрылось за верхушками елей, и лес замер, предчувствуя волшебство.  
— Поторопись, — повторил он еще раз, нервно дергая хвостом.  
— Тебе будет больно, — обернулся ведун и достал топорик. — Передумай, пожалуйста?  
Утопец промолчал — рассмеялся журчанием весеннего ручейка, обвил хвостом его талию и подался вперед, поглаживая пальцами ступни Хозяина леса.  
— Передумай, — повторил ведун, и топор в его руке опасно блеснул.  
Утопец мотнул головой, прикоснулся губами к его колену, вытянул полупрозрачные кисти ему навстречу.  
— Передумай, — прошептал он в третий раз и с силой опустил топор на извивающийся хвост.  
Утопец изогнулся, закричал, болезненно заламывая тонкие руки, заплакал, впиваясь пальцами в волосы, но ведун подхватил его и силой влил в широко распахнутый рот колдовское зелье.  
— Пей! Пей же, ну!  
Утопец захлебнулся, всхлипнул, распробовав жидкость на вкус, и жадно схватил черпак, припадая к нему розовеющими губами. Судорожно изгибающийся хвост серел, распадался, пока не превратился в пепел. Зато из травы, ила и тины появлялись ноги, прирастали к телу — длинные, стройные, и тело само наполнялось теплом и жизнью, согревалось горячей кровью, струящейся в нем по венам.  
Мертвяк дернулся, повел плечами, лихорадочно ощупывая пальцами траву и болотную грязь на берегу, осматривая себя, коснулся бедра — осторожно, с опаской, а потом заулыбался острозубым ртом и жадно потянулся к ведуну.  
— Как мы ждали этого! Как желали! — пропел он радостно, облизывая губы. — Дай нам трогать тебя, дай ласкать…  
Он неуверенно поднялся на ноги, сделал шаг, почти падая в объятия Хозяина, прильнул к нему, лихорадочно стягивая с него плащ, дрожащими от боли ладонями скользя по его груди, согреваясь его телом, ощущая биение сердца под пальцами, плача от счастья чувствовать тепло. Так и стоял неподвижно, прижимаясь близко, телом к телу, а потом потянул ведуна за руку и улыбнулся, часто-часто прикасаясь губами к его ладони.  
— Ты нам позволил…  
— У нас всего одна ночь, — пробормотал Хозяин, наблюдая как утопец подносит руку к огню, разглядывая на просвет, как осторожно прикасается к шее, к щекам, как розовеет его бледная кожа, согреваясь от прикосновений.  
— Мы благодарны, — прошептал утопец и, приблизив свое лицо, аккуратно лизнул губы ведуна. — Мы счастливы.  
Он обхватил его за плечи, обвил тонкими своими руками, и под ними покрывалась мурашками кожа Хозяина леса, отзываясь на прикосновения нежных пальцев, — утопец закатывал глаза от удовольствия, от счастья принадлежности, от ощущения тела, обезумев от наполнявшего его тепла, растворяясь в нем. Словно в беспамятстве, он заскользил ладонью по груди Хозяина, прошелся мелкими поцелуями по его шее, влажным языком невесомо касаясь ключиц, а потом благодарно потянул его на мягкую траву.  
— Мы будем любить тебя всю ночь, — восхищенным шепотом говорил он, целуя Хозяину бедра, разводя их в стороны длинными, ласковыми прикосновениями, проходясь по коже потеплевшими пальцами и тоненько всхлипывая от восторга.  
— Мы будем боготворить тебя, — шептал он, смыкая губы вокруг горячей плоти, нежно лаская языком, жмуря глаза, будто глядя на свет, и блаженствуя от удовольствия чувствовать этот жар, это тепло и вкус.  
— Мы будем ласкать тебя, — хрипел он, с тихим вздохом проникая внутрь Хозяина леса, подобострастно щурясь от узости его тела, прижимаясь к нему отчаянно, как можно ближе, стремясь ощутить, почувствовать сильнее, насытиться прикосновениями, вдоволь напиться живым теплом…  
Ночь скользила по его спине, мягким пологом ложась на молочно-белую кожу, стекала по изломанным прозрачным плавникам, лунным серебряным светом играла в синих глазах и влажно поблескивала острыми зубами во рту, приоткрытом от наслаждения.  
А под его гибким, изящным телом — горячим, живым, настоящим, не мертвым вовсе — выгибался Хозяин леса, благосклонно позволяя себя любить: он обхватывал ногами тонкую талию, впивался ногтями в плечи, требовательно подставляя лицо и шею для поцелуев, шептал его имя, закрывая глаза, и громко стонал, прижимая к себе, не отпуская ни на миг, не давая утопцу отдыха. Да и какой тому был нужен отдых — ведь он нежить, умертвие, болотная навь…  
Вцепившись зубами в покрытое бисеринками пота плечо, обнимая самозабвенно, крепко, слизывая с кожи солёные мелкие капли, мертвяк растворялся в живом тепле, отдавая себя, отдавая сотни лет холода и одиночества, меняя их на ощущение разгоряченной плоти под пальцами. Утопец вжимался в податливое тело отчаянно и голодно, глубже с каждым движением, ближе с каждым касанием, дышал им, болезненно всхлипывая — тихо, едва слышно, ласкал его и наконец-то согревался.  
— Как нам тепло… — прошелестел он наконец, нежно целуя скулу ведуна, любовно гладя его лоб большими пальцами, ласково перебирая волосы. — Это все, чего мы хотели для нас…  
Ночь светлела, заходясь отчаянными птичьими трелями.  
Над лесом начинал заниматься рассвет.

***

К заводи ведун пришел только однажды, через несколько лет — посмотреть, сильно ли заросла. Зеленая стоячая вода не двигалась, вся подернутая темным покрывалом тины. Он шлепнул по ней босой ногой, глядя, как на коже остаются зеленые разводы, а потом нырнул с головой, щупальцами принимаясь рыться в иле — что только он искал? Наверное, сокровища. А может, воспоминания — но те давно перекочевали в его хижину, угнездившись на подушке. Прошлое забыто, прошлое не вспоминают больше…  
Он рыскал щупальцами по дну, надеясь найти мешочек, тот самый, в котором хранились чешуйки из хвоста утопца — маленькие перламутровые памятки их встречам у тихой заводи в лесу, как зарубки на коре деревьев. Долго искал ведун тот мешочек, да так и не нашел. А чешуйки лежали на дне — лежали и ждали своего часа, как виноградные лозы на рогах оленя ждали свою добычу. 


End file.
